


Drabble it Forward: Harry Potter

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this meme: <i>Make a post inviting people to request drabbles in the fandoms you write; any number of commenters you can handle. But the catch is, once someone makes a request, they also have to post the meme, and drabble it forward.</i>. These had been the ones for the Harry Potter fandom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Got this ringing in your ears

**Author's Note:**

> From this meme: _Make a post inviting people to request drabbles in the fandoms you write; any number of commenters you can handle. But the catch is, once someone makes a request, they also have to post the meme, and drabble it forward._. These had been the ones for the Harry Potter fandom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from enablelove@LJ: "jingle bells"

The charmed bells had been confiscated from an old witch who had thought it the heights of hilarity to place a fairly strong Neverending Charm on them.

Draco gritted his teeth as the bells rang merrily next to his desk. He had requested that the Aurors go to the witch and drag and/or beat the counter-spell out of her. Auror Potter had laughed at Draco's very serious request.

"We'll go, but I have to tell you: we don't beat random old witches," he had gently informed Draco.

"You should," Draco had muttered.

Now, Draco was gritting his teeth as he waited in the darkened offices for Improper Use of Magic, now and again casting a random spell at the ringing bells.

They rang harder.

"Oh thank Merlin," Draco breathed as Potter slipped into the office, pulling a bit of parchment out his pocket and peering at his own writing. Draco rolled his eyes as Potter frowned and turned the paper over.

"Alright!" Potter bellowed over the ringing. "This is how it goes!"

Draco blinked at him as Potter launched into a rousing rendition of _Jingle Bells_ , motioning impatiently at Draco to join in.

Draco shook his head in horror. Potter glared at him and mouthed emphatically: _Sing. Or no more sex_.

Draco joined in with much vigor; as the ringing began to fade, he chanced a look at Potter's amused eyes, and figured that maybe all this damned ringing in his ears was worth it.


	2. And Everything Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from winnett@LJ: From [**The Tip of the Icing**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/248966) universe. A cute little outtake of Harry and Draco in the kitchen. Please include flour, shirtlessness, and Draco drooling a bit.

Harry coughed as the large bag of flour he'd been hauling out of the pantry suddenly exploded in his hands, coating him in a powdery layer. He dropped the bag to the floor and pulled his glasses from his face, wiping at them with the hem of his shirt.

"Sorry!" A tiny voice piped up from near his leg and Harry peered down at Ricky's upturned face. He sighed; Ricky's baby-magic was unusually unstable, and as Harry watched his lower lip tremble, the flour around them began to shift uneasily.

"It's alright," Harry soothed as he hunkered down, rubbing his hands together quickly and put an arm around his little stepson, hugging him carefully. "It was just an accident, I'm fine. Okay?"

Ricky nodded quickly, eyes wide. Harry gave him a reassuring smile, and Ricky's return grin was watery, but sweet.

"Go on." Harry turned him around by the shoulders and gave him a gentle push. "I'm finishing your cake, it'll be ready for your party tomorrow."

Ricky cheered and scampered out of the massive kitchen; Harry hoped the house-elves could get some of that flour out of his blue pyjamas before he got into bed.

He pulled off his shirt and shook it briskly, trying to get some of the flour out quickly before reaching for his wand; he nearly jumped out of his skin as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against solid chest.

"Imagine," Draco murmured in his ear, "I spent nearly all day fantasizing about this very scene: a half-naked Harry Potter waiting for me in the kitchen. How _delightful_."

"Ricky spilled flour on me by accident." Harry grinned and tilted his head to the side, shivering a little as Draco's lips moved against his neck, whispering a spell. The flour lifted from Harry's hair and skin, wisping away.

"Remind me," Draco said as he pressed closer and Harry moaned, "to give Ricky his present _first thing_ tomorrow."


	3. Home Grown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from edgiko@LJ: Harry and Ron find pot. Warnings for **Drug-use** (marijuana).

"You should be ashamed of yourselves," Hermione scolded as Harry and Ron lay on the floor of the common room, giggling helplessly. She wrinkled her nose at the sharp smell emanating from them. "You're both _prefects_."

"Prefects have to search suspicious people," Ron said loudly, "and if we find contraband, then we have to confiscate it."

"And smoke it," Harry said very seriously. They both blinked up at her, eyes glassy and wide, and then they both descended into giggles again.

"What kind of cannabis _is_ that?" Hermione waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh, for... it smells so strong!"

"This is a magical school," Ron lectured in a strangely crooning voice. "We got ourselves some magical mari-JU-WANA."

"Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" Harry yelled, his glasses slipping down his face, and they laughed so hard that they had to hold onto their sides. Hermione closed her eyes for exactly fifteen seconds, willing herself not to turn them both into toads.

Not even when they got so hungry, they tried to eat her fluffy slippers.


	4. Fairy Lights In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from maja_li@LJ: peppermint schnapps & a blackout. *angles for fluff*

Harry stood at the top of the staircase and held onto the railing, feeling his stomach clench in anxiety. The curse that had cost him his sight was temporary, so Hermione claimed; Harry, enclosed in a darkness so deep he could _feel_ it pressing against the back of his head, felt otherwise.

"What are you doing?" a sharp voice demanded from the foot of the stairs. "Where is your cane?"

"I don't need it," Harry said stubbornly. "I can make it down."

"You'll fall right on your face."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Draco. Honestly." Harry heard him sniff, and held onto the warm wood of the handrail. He took a step down and there was an anxious tingling in his stomach and the soles of his bare feet; the sensation of fear.

Harry folded his lips in and dd it again. Fifteen steps down; he had counted them everytime Draco had helped him up, a coolly confident arm slung through the crook of his elbow. He had never known the number of steps in his house.

He had never known how strong Draco's fingers were; they were partners, hard-boiled Aurors, so Harry had never had the opportunity to inspect his digits, apart from noting that they were always clean, while Harry's seemed to attract grime. Their touch made him feel safe and Harry was a little afraid of that feeling, of that _need_ for Draco to be near.

The last step, at last. He started when Draco's hand touched his, closing carefully over his clenched fist, unwrapping the tense fingers from the bannister.

"Something to drink?" Draco said casually, as if they were lounging at the Hog's Head after a successful mission. Harry nodded and found himself being led towards his living room (six steps down the corridor, turn left). Instead of placing Harry on the couch, Draco had him sink down onto a pile of cushions near the fireplace.

"I don't usually have cushions on the floor here," Harry grumped.

"You do now," Draco replies, not quite snappisly, but close. Harry frowned in his direction and heard a sigh, then the tell-tale clink of ice in glass. "Here." Draco's tone was softer and he took Harry's hand, placing a short glass in it. Harry felt the squat shape of it, the relief-cut decoration pressing into his palm; this must be from the set that Draco had given him last Christmas.

He took a sip and wrinkled his nose.

"It's a Christmas Martini," Draco lectured. "Gin, dry vermouth and peppermint schnapps. Very festive on the palate, I find."

Harry snorted and took another sip before draining it completely. It wasn't bad, and as Draco dryly said, it _was_ pretty festive. 

He leaned back against the cushions, listening to the lively crackle of the fire. He could smell Draco, wearing the cologne Harry had given him on his birthday. Harry smiled a little to himself and did not start this time, not when Draco touched his cheek.

"A smile," Draco mumurmed. "Rare thing on your face nowadays."

Harry felt his face grow warm and that same smile become shy. A thumb brushed over his mouth and then... and then lips. Soft yet firm, moving with intent over his, and Harry held onto his glass tightly, tilting his head as Draco's mint-flavoured tongue flicked against his.

"You should smile more often." Draco's voice was husky as he pulled away and Harry actually grinned, feeling better than he had in _weeks_.

"Wait," he said and tilted his head a little. "Do you... is there singing?"

"Singing?"

Harry could hear it clearly. Very faint yet quite distinct, a lovely wordless song in a high scale.

"Oh, the fairy lights. Yes, they're singing."  
Harry was about to turn in his direction and exclaim _you put up my tree!_ , but something was happening; a glimmer around the edges of his sight, tiny explosions like distant fireworks. He breathed out shakily as a wave of light and colour swirled in front of his eyes. The glass fell from his hand and made a muffled _thump_ against the carpet, breathing shallowly as the fairylights on the tree flared into view. 

It was all still very hazy, since he didn't have on his glasses, but when he turned his head, Draco's face was still in focus.

"Hello," he said softly and Draco's mouth, candy-cane pink against his pale skin, widened and lifted into a relieved smile. He kept staring even as Draco leaned in again.

As they kissed, he kept his eyes wide open.


End file.
